


Lucky Little Mermen

by KAGUYAhime0706



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, I hate the formatted text system holy shit, I should stop with the tags, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, a lot of it, a merman au but not really, also on fanfiction.net, ayyy first ao3 post, cause that's how I roll, inspired by Yuu's art, just not what you expect, law makes a cameo, pls be nice, there are mermen, this is a mess lmao, this is very self indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAGUYAhime0706/pseuds/KAGUYAhime0706
Summary: Honestly this is something that I wrote to get my mojo back and to make myself happy. Have a fluffy modern kinda mermen zosan au fic inspired by Yuushishio's art.Hopefully this made some others happy too. Enjoy! :D





	Lucky Little Mermen

_Ooooh, a festival!_ A strange being observed delightedly from her perch in the tree, taking in the sights of the happy people enjoying the various festivities and attractions available. _This is nice!_

After a few minutes of smiling softly at the laughing children and pretty kimonos; the being stood up from her seating position and clapped her cheeks. _Ok, stop. No more distractions, you need to do your job._

The strange being nodded with resolve and reached her hand into a tiny pouch resting on her hip, staying in place by a thin strap slung across her shoulders. Shuffling around, the being looked for the desired objects hidden in the confines of the fabric. _Hm? Where…?_

Bringing the pouch closer to her face, squinting into the dark pouch before huffing and shoving her whole arm into the pouch. Spectacular clangs sounded from the tiny innocent pouch. Following the laws of logic and common sense, what the being is doing should be impossible, but being mythical and all, her existence wasn't really considered to be possible either. Blowing her brown hair out of her eyes irritably, she continued the determined search, throwing out varies of random objects.

Making a small triumphant aha! She finally pulled out the two objects she was looking for, smiling fondly at her creations. Curious little eyes stared back from within their individual confined bag, one slightly more hostile than the other. The eyes that belonged to the two small creatures certainly were as interesting as their creator. Resembling miniature… what did humans call them? Ah yes, merman, they were very interesting little beasts indeed.

One had flowing golden hair, styled to show only one bright blue eye and a strange curly eyebrow. A blue tail accompanied the small lithe body, shimmering all the shades of blue imaginable, as it swam around in the confined little bag in confusion. The other had both a shiny green tail and moss-like fuzzy green hair with a thin scar running through one of its eyes. One golden brown eye looked around in disinterest before shrugging, curling its tail around its body and fell asleep.

The blue one, finally satisfied with its exploration of the bag, turned its bright blue eye to its sleeping green counterpart. Once again, with curiosity peaked, the tiny blue tailed being swam up and attempted to get the other's attention, succeeding after a few attempts of poking from its own bag to the other's, the green one opening its eye in resignation. The blue one smiled happily of gaining the other's attention while an unimpressed stare was given back, but with more attention and alertness than before.

The being just gave a satisfied nod and gently tucked them back into her pouch. _Good, they're safe and sound. Now, to find those two…_

* * *

"Hurry up, Zoro! We need to do as much stuff as we can before the fireworks start!" Luffy complained to his slowpoke friend. "If we don't get the stuff done we'll miss the fireworks!"

"I'll be right there! And I know!" The large green haired man, known as Zoro called back, annoyed. No matter how many times they had come to this festival every year, Luffy had always made sure they visit every stall and attraction. It's tradition he said. Not like they could go against anything the stubborn man does anyway.

Quickly running to where he thought he saw the others, the scarred man began to walk off course, soon noticed by his friends.

"Zoro, we're here!" Usopp laughed, catching the attention of the scowling man.

"Don't get lost now!" Nami laughed along with her long-nosed friend.

"Shut up! I don't get lost!" Zoro snapped back, denying any indication that his sense of direction was non-existent. It's true, the ones that get lost are his friends. Not him. Also, buildings and objects like to move. Obviously trying to confuse Zoro, ha!

While being made fun of by his so-called friends, unknown to him, he was being observed closely by a very interesting someone. The strange being smiled. _Found one~_

Slipping a careful hand inside her infinite pouch, she carefully extracted one of the water filled bags. A bright blue eye stared back at its owner.

"You're up, you ready?" The being asked softly, smiling back fondly when the little blue merman gave a little flip in it's bubble, as if saying yes. _Aww, I really don't wanna give you up. You're just so cute! But a job's a job. I need to give you to your destined owner._

The being pouted slightly and sighed, slipping back into professional mode. _First…_

The being looked down at her outfit. Despite being otherworldly, she's wearing a simple shirt and a pair of comfortable pants. Comfy and efficient but definitely not festival material, especially if you want to blend in. A quick snap of the fingers instantly changed the whole outfit. Now donning a beautifully detailed red kimono, a mighty Chinese dragon was stitched delicately into the fabric, designed to look like it was wrapping itself majestically around the body of the being. Lightly touching her hair gave her the knowledge that her brown hair was now decorated with a delicate flower hair pin holding back a small braid. A surprised blue eye could only stare, small bubbles trailing out of the agape small mouth.

"What do you think? Too fancy?" The being asked, giving a cursory once over her look. The blue eye purposely stared at a passing girl wearing a colourful, elaborately decorated kimono with delicately done hair, one of the simpler outfits seen at the festival. The being felt slightly intimidated. "Yeah, you're right, if anything I'm undressed…"

The being shook her head and spied a certain festive activity, slowly being approached by Zoro and his friends as they went to each individual stall, insisted by the hyperactive childlike adult of the group. The small blue tailed creature was once again put away carefully, as the being blended in with the volunteers working at the stall.

"How can I help?" The being asked happily, gaining a grateful, if not slightly confused, smile from another girl who was dealing with a crying child.

"Look Zoro! A good fish scooping stall!" Luffy pointed out excitedly and began to drag his older friend insistently. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Alright, alright." Zoro laughed softly at his enthusiastic friend, stopping in front of the small pool, filled with multi-coloured goldfishes.

"Two poi please!" Luffy asked excitedly, trading his money for the two offered paddles from a girl manning the store.

"Oi, Luffy, it's fine I don't need one." Zoro said, ignoring his slightly protesting friend. "Keep the two for yourself, you have more chances then. I'll just watch."

Luffy shrugged in a 'suit yourself' manner and began his mission of scooping as many goldfish as possible, giving a childish pout each time he failed. Quickly knowing that he won't be getting any prizes he dragged Usopp over to catch the fish for him.

"Rika-chan, do you want to leave yet?" A mother asked her young child gently, catching the attention of the green haired man. The young child was a little brown haired girl with her hair in piggy tails, stubbornly trying to scoop up the evasive goldfish.

"No." The little girl said frowning when her poi ripped slightly. The mother sighed slightly but smiled at her stubborn girl. Looking up the mother caught sight of Zoro, recognition flashing behind brown eyes as she smiled brightly at the large man. Zoro pressed a finger to his lips, crouched down and covered the little girl's eyes.

"Guess who." He asked smiling when the little girl snapped her head around, completely ignoring the guessing game. Her eyes widened when her eyes laid on Zoro.

"Sensei!" Rika smiled happily, throwing her small arms around the tanned man's neck.

"What are you trying to do?" Zoro laughed at the little girl that he normally taught kendo to at the Dojo he owned.

"Trying to catch the fishies but they keep swimming away." Rika pouted unhappily and glared at the swimming fishes. "My poi ripped too."

"Well from what I see only half of it's gone. The game isn't over until it's completely ripped, how about I catch some for you?" Zoro hummed thoughtfully, gently taking the slightly ripped poi from the child's hand.

"Really?!" Rika asked excitedly.

"Are you sure, Roronoa-san?" The mother asked doubtfully.

"It's fine, Ririka-san." Zoro assured. "It's the least I could do for one of my best students."

Taking an empty bowl Zoro rolled up a sleeve and crouched in front of the small pool. With little cheers of courage from his side Zoro stared determinedly at the swimming fish. Spying two black and red goldfish swimming lazily in the water, Zoro quickly dipped in his poi and scooped up the fish into the bowl and handed the won fish to the delighted little girl.

"Thank you, Sensei!" Rika exclaimed happily as her fish was bagged. Waving goodbye to her and her mother Zoro was about to leave himself when a voice stopped him.

"Wait."

Zoro looked over curiously. The girl that had called for him was one of the volunteers of the stall, wearing a red kimono and a flower pin in her hair. The girl smiled slightly at the man. Zoro frowned back. There was something about that smile that Zoro couldn't place. The man stared back suspiciously, while the girl just stared back calmly, starting a strange staring contest between the two.

"You didn't collect your prize." The girl suddenly stated and innocently held out a small decorated silk bag held by a string.

Zoro raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I believe your mistaken, I only caught those goldfish for my student, I wasn-"

"You were still the one who caught them, though." The girl pointed out, still holding the small silk bag in front of her. "Since you gave the young one the fish I believe that you deserve this as your prize instead."

"No really, I'm fine." Zoro protested.

"I insist." The girl firmly pressed the bag into his hand and winked mischievously. "I believe you'll like the prize very much."

"Zoro! Come over here! Look at all the fish Usopp caught!" Luffy shouted, catching Zoro's attention, his protest to the girl dying in his throat.

"I'll be right there!" Zoro called back, turning his head away to answer his friend. "Look, lady, I don't know what you mean but-"

Zoro paused mid-sentence as he stared at the spot that was previously occupied by the strange woman. Looking around confirmed that she was nowhere in sight. Zoro made an annoyed sound and rubbed the back of his neck. Walking off to join his group of companions, the kendo instructor decided to no longer bother about the prize and that he might as well keep it, tying it securely to his belt.

Making sure the man was going to keep the offering, the being followed the man around. Finally satisfied, the being took out the second bag. A glaring golden brown eye stared at her, obviously less than happy of being woken once again and losing his companion.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like being separated but I promise that you'll be reunited soon." The being cooed and gently placed the little green merman back into the safety of her pouch. "Now where's the other one?"

* * *

  _I feel a bit awkward…_ Sanji thought, sighing. Smiling a little exasperatedly, he stared over at his two friends. That were a couple of 5 years. Whom he was third wheeling. Like always. Every year. Heck, even during the time when they weren't even explicitly a couple too.

_Law that traitor ran off too._ Sanji thought, feeling a bit salty about being left behind to be a third wheel. Again. _I was hoping he would at least keep me company this year..._

"A suuuper gift for a suuuper lady!" A loud blue haired man exclaimed happily, presenting a won stuffed animal to his significant other, a smiling elegant women in a purple kimono. Many think these two make an odd couple but Sanji thought they suited each other perfectly. Collecting his own prize, a fox mask, Sanji wondered once again how they weren't married yet.

"Robin-chan, Franky, I'm going to get a little something to eat. I'll catch up with you later!" Sanji called out, already walking off, not wanting to intrude on the couple any longer.

"Eat something Suuuuuper!" Franky called back, striking his signature pose, startling a nearby mother with her child. No matter how long Sanji has been friends with the man, he couldn't blame the mother when she started to back away slowly, firmly gripping her daughter's hand. Franky does come off a little… strong for some people's tastes.

"Have fun." Robin answered softly, in a much calmer manner than her larger partner. Sanji still finds it surprising that such a classy woman had managed to get one of the most eccentric known to mankind as her other half. Waving back, Sanji walked around enjoying the different attractions and cute girls in beautiful kimonos. Sanji was going into a slight trance when he stumbled slightly. Sheepishly dusting himself off, he checked the yukata he was wearing wasn't damaged. Giving an annoyed glance at the constricting fabric and hard to walk in sandals, Sanji wondered how Franky had managed to convince him to wear something like this. The man had insisted that Sanji had to wear one this year to get into the 'spirit of the festival'. Not that Sanji minded of course, since lovely Robin agreed, but Sanji must admit that the outfit was tiring to walk in.

Sanji looked around and blinked. _Was that someone with green hair?_

Spotting a nearby takoyaki stall, Sanji's eye lit up as he made his way over, forgetting about his strange discovery. Running the stall was a pretty young girl wearing a red kimono with a magnificent dragon embroidered into the fabric. Her hair was styled up in a simple fashion with a intricate flower hair piece holding up a cute braid in place. Despite the simplicity of her outfit Sanji couldn't help but think that she had one of the nicest outfits he's seen.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" The girl asked in a pleasant tone. Sanji smiled at her calming demeanour.

"I would like one of the 6-piece pack of takoyaki please." Sanji replied smoothly.

"Would you like any bonito flakes or dried seaweed with it?" The girl asked, collecting the piping hot octopus snack.

"I'll take both thank you very much." Sanji confirmed and smiled charmingly up at her. "I must say you are a very lovely lady."

"Why thank you." The girl giggled, blushing slightly. "That will be 400 yen please."

"Thank you very much." Sanji said, swapping the correct amount of yen for the tasty snack. Collecting his food Sanji noticed something else.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lady but it appears that I accidentally took a belonging of yours." Sanji held a strange silk bag that was passed along with the box of takoyaki. It shaped like a balloon and appears to be filled with water. It looked like one of the prizes you get at those scooping stalls.

Sanji apologetically held out the small bag but raised a curly eyebrow in surprise when the girl pushed the prize back firmly into his hand.

"It's fine, I want you to have it." The girl smiled sheepishly. "I may have gotten carried away a little earlier with winning prizes and ended up with more than I can take home. So I want you to have one."

"Are you sure?" Sanji asked, hesitant.

"Yes." The girl smiled brightly. "You're the nicest customer I've had so far! All the others wouldn't stop trying to haggle to price."

The girl gave a rather adorable pout that made Sanji chuckle. Taking one of the girl's hand in his he gently brushed his lips against the small knuckles in a chaste kiss.

"Then I will take your gift with gratitude. I hope you will continue to have a lovely evening, my lady." Sanji said, the girl smiling at his gentlemanly behaviour.

"As I hope you do as well." the girl replied, bowing.

Sanji gave a bow in return, giving a small wave to girl as he left. It wasn't until that he walked about a few metres away that he realised he never asked for her name. Sitting down on a bench near a lantern decorated tree he was considering whether to go back or not. He felt a slight movement in his hands. Startled, he looked down and calmed down when he remembered the gift he was given. Judging from the size and shape and the slight movement from before, the prize was most likely some type of little marine creature prize.

Sanji felt his mood flatter slightly when he once again reminded of one his pet peeves. Being a part-time caretaker for the creatures at a marine life institute made him feel a bit touchy with animals, especially sea life ones. Sanji didn't really approve of using animals as prizes; constantly being captured and released would cause unnecessary stress on them which is never good for them. But anything from a beautiful creature like the lady from before is sure to be a lovely gift and Sanji was going to treasure it very much. Besides, at least the little thing won't be tortured anymore. Smiling a little goofily he stared curiously at what could be the prize, thinking of the gentle smile from before. Maybe they might even meet again because of fate. Destined partners maybe? Oh, that would be a dream come true…

The being sweat dropped slightly from her perch in a tree. The man was very… strange. If she was staring hard enough, she could see literal clouds of pink daydreams were radiating from the man. But he was nice, polite and rather sweet. He was much cuter than the other one.

_So,_ the being leaned her head on her palm. _Will they finally get together?_

Looking over the being's eyes widen in surprise before she began to chuckle.

"Well, what do you know?" She murmured. "Looks like the lovers meet sooner than planned."

* * *

_…Well, fuck._ Zoro looked around and huffed, annoyed. _They got lost again._

In the middle of trying to keep up with the hyper active man trying every single stall, the others somehow got separated from Zoro. The green haired man was slowly making his way over to the where the fireworks will be, making sure to visit every stall because 'tradition', and now everyone was lost.

Sitting down on a bench in front of a tree, Zoro heard a slight slosh and looked down at his belt. He nearly forgot. The prize that the weird girl gave him, he still had it. Why he still had it he had no idea and it just screams suspicious. But he was going to open it because why not, it's probably just more fish anyway…

Opening the silk bag, the first thing Zoro saw was blue. Then gold. Then a very disgruntled and angry looking blue eye. Zoro stared. Blue eye stared back. Zoro stared some more. Owner of blue eye looked like he was angrily complaining about something. How was it possible for a 'fish' to complain? Well, it's because what was staring back at him, looking less than amused from being constantly jostled around, no doubt hitting Zoro hip for every step he made, was a tiny angry blond haired, blue tailed merman.

_The fuck?_

Zoro rubbed his eye and squinted harder. Yeah, nope. Still seeing a mini merman.

What the hell?

"What are you?" Zoro poked at the bloated plastic. The little thing stared pointedly at his tail and revealed little fin ears that were hidden by the long gold hair. Looking up again, he raised an eyebrow.

"…Ok, you're a smug little fuck. Of course you are." Zoro grumbled and brought the mini merman to eye level. The thing glared right into Zoro's eye, little bubbles streaming out of his little mouth as continued to rant.

Probably would have been very colourful language if, you know, Zoro understood bubbles.

Ignoring the angry attitude, Zoro took in more detail of the little thing with him closer to his face. Ignoring the obviously upset contortion of the face, he looked rather cute. Round little face and a wide blue eye with a unique looking curly eyebrow. The gold hair flowing fluidly in the water gave it a shiny effect.

The little merman finally calming down slightly just decided to pout and pressed his hands against the plastic. Zoro took in the detail of the blue tail. It reminded Zoro of the oceans in the nice pictures of tropical islands, clear and blue with so many different shades. One little movement caused each individual scale to change into a different shade of blue, each more alluring than the last. Noticing the annoyed pout getting more pronounced Zoro felt like he was supposed to do something.

"…I'm sorry for jostling you around?" Zoro said uncertainly, his statement sounding more like a question then apology. The blue merman rolled his eye at the half assed apology but seemed to have nevertheless accepted it. Zoro felt a bit conflicted when the blue mini merman, mood obviously more lifted than before, started swimming around and was smiling happily. _Do I keep him or…?_

The little merman, noticing Zoro still staring, swam up to the top of the bag. Tilting his head curiously he offered a large smile to his human. Zoro felt his last restraint snap. _Fuck it, might as well keep him. He is kinda mine now._

"The fuck?!"

A startled scream snapped the kendo instructor out of his stupor as he stared what was the commotion. Looking around made Zoro realise that it came from the other side of the tree. Exchanging glances with his little merman Zoro stood up and walked around the tree. What Zoro saw made him freeze.

Standing right in front of him in a much more expressive turmoil than Zoro, was a life size, two-legged human version of the little merman that was in Zoro's hands. Shifting his eyes up and down Zoro compared the two in disbelief.

Emo hair styled gold hair. Check.

One visible blue eye. Check.

Weird curly eyebrow… Check? How's that even biologically possible?

_You have green hair._ A small voice spoke in Zoro head, which he thoroughly ignored since he noticed the man walking off quickly after making a hasty bow to a staring crowd, shoving on a fox mask to hide his red face. Feeling a rapid movement in his hand he looked down and noticed the little blue merman swimming around franticly in his plastic confines and was gesturing wildly towards its human look-a-like.

Thinking more on instinct than anything in this weird situation, Zoro decided to follow the look-a-like human merman.

Hell know why, but it seemed like a smart decision… hopefully.

* * *

 Sanji pierced his last takoyaki ball and tossed the empty packet into a nearby bin, popping the treat in his mouth.

Sitting in his original position Sanji observed the people walking around and fingered at the hem of his yukata. Looking down at his lap, Sanji stared curiously at the present he was given by the lovely lady from before. He knew it was filled water with most likely a fish in it from the slight sloshing and small movements he felt from the bag.

The bag itself was rather pretty, with star themed patterns decorating the bag but the little one in the bag seemed rather agitated. Constantly feeling little bumps pressing against his hand Sanji smiled. Looks like he's going to have another friend when he gets back home.

Opening the bag slightly, trying to imagine what type of present the pretty girl gave him before, Sanji startled when a glaring golden brown eye stared up at him.

A. Very. Much. Human. Looking. Eye.

"The fuck?!" Sanji shouted, jumping up in shock. Staring in shock, Sanji's blue eye locked onto the unimpressed mini merman that stared up at him, flicking his emerald tail irritably. Sanji was slowly processing what the hell was happening.

Ok first, the gift that was given to him by the cute girl was definitely not just a fish. Second this should be impossible and unreal and Sanji was desperately trying to remember if he had anything that could cause him to hallucinate. Third, why was the thing's hair _green?_

_Ok calm down, think logically._ Sanji thought. Once again he stared into the little eye. As Sanji was staring the merman yawned and went to sleep. Like a human. But's it's a fish. But's it's also a human. _Nope, logic is gone. Goodbye sanity._

Sanji heard whispering around him and he snapped his head up. His earlier outburst had attracted the attention of the people around him and now the was a small crowd staring at him. Giving an awkward apologetic bow, Sanji quickly walked off somewhere more secluded, putting his fox mask to use. Not noticing another wide gold-brown eye shifting between what was in his hands and the blond man in front of him. Walking off in a rush, careful not to trip, Sanji didn't notice he was being followed by the other man.

Finding a small quite area, a bit further than where usually everyone else would watch the fireworks, Sanji ripped off his fox mask as he stared at the tiny merman. The green haired little being stared up at him rather grumpily. Sanji realised his running must have jostled the little being awake from his previous nap.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Sanji apologised. The little being just shrugged and scratched his moss like hair, yawning.

Sanji felt like shaking the bag after seeing that. How dare he be so calm while Sanji was having a near panic attack?!

Taking in deep breathes and counting to ten, Sanji lifted the bag and stared intently at the tiny merman. The merman just stared back passively. Taking in the emerald tail and the coloured hair, Sanji felt like he seen that green before. Frowning slightly the blonde racked his brains why it seemed so familiar but drew a blank.

Gazing at him, yawning impressively, the little guy seemed very small. Probably only just able fill Sanji's hand if it stretched out. It also seemed very lazy.

Staring at him floating around in a half asleep state Sanji couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he collided into the plastic, his sleep addled brain obviously hindering his movements. Feeling himself calming down some more Sanji smiled.

"You know, despite being rather gruff looking you're still pretty cute." Sanji poked at the little hand resting against the plastic. It looked rather put off by the compliment Sanji noted.

Sanji stared into the little eye. It was brown but it had a gold sheen with flecks of green in it. It reminded Sanji of the mythical forests he always imagined in his head when he was younger, influenced by fairy tales and legends. The tail was quite pretty too. It was like a mixture of all the precious green coloured jewels embedded within the scales. Jade, emerald, peridot, malachite, bloodstone-

"Pfft," Sanji snorted slightly, staring at the soft looking green hair. "Moss Agate."

"Moss?"

* * *

  _Where the fuck is that Curly Brow?!_ Zoro thought, looking around for any sign of blond hair among the sea of black and brown hair. Trying not the shake the bag too much so it doesn't bother the little merman, Zoro continued running around. After aimlessly walking around for ten minutes Zoro has decided this place is much bigger than necessary. Like he's already passed three similar stalls and two identical statues.

Looking around Zoro noticed there were less people than before, checking his watch he realised it was nearly time for the fireworks to start. Giving out a frustrated groan, Zoro stared down at the little merman. Somehow staring at the little face made him feel better, so Zoro felt himself calm down slightly. Walking around some more Zoro's walked into one of the smaller shrines property. Feeling himself feel less agitated now that he is no longer surround by the crushing weight of people, his eye spotted a flash of blonde.

_Found you!_ Zoro thought triumphantly, staring at the blond hair move to hide behind another tree, this time decorated with fairy lights. He walked around the tree, standing just out of the other's man sight and was about to get the other's attention.

Zoro felt a catch in his throat. Now that he had a closer look, the other man was rather… attractive.

Blond hair that was glowing softly in the fairy lights looked like gold. A silver-blue yukata hugged the other's man's slim frame showing off obvious muscle. The visible skin peeking out of the concealing fabric was clear and pale, a stark contrast to Zoro's tanned skin that was decorated with random tan lines from being careless in the sun and scars from kendo competitions. But what really caught Zoro's attention was his eye.

It was blue. Not just any blue, but one of those that catch people's attention, the ones that seem even more vibrant and precious than any stone. They light up like reflective water when joyful but turn into dangerous storms when enraged. The types of eyes that never limit themselves to one thing only. Never the same and always changing. Differing with each person that owned them.

"Pfft, Moss Agate." The low voice snorted, amused at his own thoughts.

"Moss?" Zoro asked, dazedly. Why he randomly chose to repeat the man's words will never make sense. The only reason Zoro can think of is probably because he was suddenly washed with the jazz singer-like voice and he just wanted to hear _more._

The startled man snapped his head around, finally noticing another in his presence. Locking his eye on Zoro, the man froze. His blue eye shifted between what was in his hands and at the green haired man in front of him.

"Wha-?" The man stuttered. Zoro looked down, with less surprise than the other, he saw what seemed like a complete replica of him as a mini merman. Just like how Zoro had a complete replica of the other as a mini merman.

"…So," Zoro began awkwardly, also holding out his little merman. The little thing's eye lit up when it spotted the green one. Human merman's eye grew even larger. "I think some introductions are needed?"

* * *

  _Well. This is… interesting._ Sanji thought, nervously puffing away at his cigarette. There's been nothing but tense silence since the two sat down together on a bench beneath the fairy light tree. Only glancing at each other and wondering how to start conversations the awkward atmosphere was suffocating. Sanji stared down at the two little creatures that caused this mess in the first place. They seemed happy enough, the green one seemed significantly happier than before. It's still weird seeing a mini him through. Weirder still as a merman of all things. If it's irony about his job and stage name, Sanji wasn't very amused.

Staring though his fringe, the blond man took in more detail of the human version of his little green merman. Same green hair and scars, and that eye. It really was like the mythical forests that Sanji daydream of, golden sunlight mixed with woodland brown and green. His skin was interesting too. While Sanji had a blank white canvas of a skin from protective clothing, the other man showed his different experiences from the tan lines and the little nicks and scars over the man's arms.

Unlike Sanji, the other man had opted for a more casual look, with black pants held up by a worn belt and a short sleeved white shirt. Sanji felt a small blush when he observed the bulging muscles and sharp handsome face, coughing slightly and turning his face away embarrassed.

"What is Moss Agate?" the green haired man suddenly asked, shifting awkwardly to look at Sanji in the eye. Sanji blinked dumbly for a few seconds, turning and staring into the single brown-gold eye. He was suddenly hyper aware that they were the only two around in the secluded area.

"Uh, it's a type of gem." Sanji replied hesitantly, desperately trying to think of something else and willing any heat in his cheeks to go down. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I heard you say it." The man shrugged before frowning slightly. "Wait, moss?"

"Well, mini you had hair that reminds me of moss." Sanji replied, without thinking, staring at the peculiar hair. The moment the words left his lips Sanji began to laugh.

"Oh wow, your hair is moss coloured too." Sanji laughed. "That's weird."

Zoro growled. More than enough people comment on his hair and he didn't need it coming from this man either. Especially not this man. Zoro shifted his eyes around the blond man and tried to find something that could possibly be used as an insult. Rather difficult, Zoro realised, since the person before him was easily one the most attractive he's known. Zoro shifted onto the most unique feature he found.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? That eyebrow's a wonder on its own." The man smirked with a tick in his forehead. "Wonder brow."

Sanji immediately ceased all laughing and began to sputter indigently.

"I'll have you know this is hereditary." Sanji growled out. "At least I don't have dumb looking green hair. Honestly, I know people dye their hair weird colours lately but green?"

"My hair is not dumb, there are worse colours than mine." Zoro rebutted. "Besides, it's natural so I can't do anything about it nor do I want to."

"Your hair's natural? Wow, no wonder you look stupid. You're basically a plant." Sanji replied back, smirking around his cigarette.

"Why you…" Zoro growled.

"What? Your chlorophyll not getting enough sunlight?" Sanji hissed back.

"What a pleasure to meet a shitty asshole like you. The name's Roronoa Zoro." Zoro gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Pleasure's all fucking mine. Call me Sanji."

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Curly Brow." Zoro smiled infuriatingly. Sanji only glared back, throwing away his forgotten cigarette. The once awkward silence was now replaced with quiet seething of the two men. Both men too caught up in glaring at each other, they've forgotten about the two little spectators.

The blue one was staring up curiously and was wondering exactly why they were fighting. They finally found each other, shouldn't they be happy? At least that's what their owner told him and his companion.

The green one couldn't care less about his human counterpart. Instead, he tried to gain the blue merman's attention again. He was thoroughly ignored though, despite his efforts.

Sanji was the first to look away, scoffing and finished off what remained of his cigarette, turning his back on Zoro. The kendo instructor also huffed and shifted his eyes away from the handsome man. Instead, Zoro looked down at the mini mermen. The green haired man raised an eyebrow at the merman that Sanji had. The tail was impressive alright and it really did have Zoro's hair colour. The kendo instructor can see why mini him had been compared to a type of gem…wait.

"So you see me as a precious gem?" Zoro smirked. "That's quite forward, Curly Brow."

Sanji could feel his cheeks heating up into mixture of angry red and embarrassment as he snapped his head towards the man. Zoro only smiled back smugly at the obvious provocation he was rising from the stuttering blond.

"Giving out such a comparison will give others ideas, Curly." Zoro stated cockily, and slowly inched closer to the blond man. Sanji went even redder if was possible and tried to move away. Feeling a pressure on his back, Sanji looked behind him he realised he had hit the bar at the end of the bench. He was trapped.

Taking in a deep breath Sanji tried to regain his composure. Once his cheeks felt remotely cooler and he could think more clearly, the blond man stared at the green haired man with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be mistaken shithead." Sanji scoffed, giving a light flick to the irritated man's forehead. "I was talking about the merman not you. Unlike you, at least he's cute and not as rude."

"In fact, I think Marimo is a much better name for you." Sanji gave his own smirk. "A mossball is a mossball after all."

"Oh? You see me as a national treasure now? What an honour." Zoro smiled, seeing the loophole in the insult.

Sanji lost what was left of his composure and opted for not looking into the gold-brown eye. A comfortable silence commenced despite Sanji feeling like his face was on fire.

"I don't see many with blond hair here." Zoro noted, choosing to cut the other man some slack. "Following some weird fashion trend?"

_Hypocrite._

"…No, I live nearby." Sanji replied reluctantly, aiming his attention towards the mermen. "I moved here a few years ago."

"Oh? Any reason why you moved to a small country like Japan?"

"I feel in love with it I guess." Sanji shrugged, picking up mini him. "I came here once and loved it. The scenery, the culture, the food, the people… it drew me in."

Staring at the blue merman Sanji felt an urge to stick his tongue out at it to see its response. He ended up not having to make that decision as the little thing poked it's tongue out at him playfully. Smiling, Sanji returned the childish action and laughed when it blew a bubbly raspberry.

"…You two really are similar." Zoro noted. _Oh no, he's cute too. Fuck._

"Well I would think so." Sanji snorted, lightly poking at the plastic bubble. "Seems like whatever freaky shit that made these two were targeting us."

"Well some weird girl in a red kimono gave me him." Zoro stated, indicating to the happy merman nestled in Sanji's hands.

"I was given mine by a lovely young lady. She was wearing a red kimono as well." Sanji mused, thoughtfully staring at the shimmering blue scales. Kicking lightly at the other man's ankle, Sanji picked up the other merman. "Don't insult a lady Marimo."

Zoro winced, rubbing gingerly at where Sanji kicked him. "Well she was weird. She stared at me all creepy like and basically shoved the little guy into my hands."

"Nonsense, a creature as lovely as a lady would not be creepy." Sanji dismissed the notion. "You're just being crude."

_…this man._ Zoro could feel his blood pressure rising before sighing and dropped it. _He's lucky he's cute._

"So do we keep them or what." Zoro opted to say instead.

"Well since it's rude to turn down gifts especially when it's from a lady, I say we can keep them." Sanji replied, lining up his finger with the little blue one's hand.

"Blue." Sanji suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Blue?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"I've decided to call this one Blue." Sanji explained, lifting up the blue merman. Lifting up the grumpy green merman Sanji smiled at the two cute creatures. "This one can be Green."

"Very original Curly Brow." Zoro snorted.

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji snitched back, already dissolving the previous dispute into playful banter. Sudden chattering caught the attention of both men. Looking to the side, a couple that was a bit further away from them were staring up at the sky in anticipation.

"Looks like the fireworks are starting." Sanji could hear the countdown to the new year. Sighing wistfully Sanji also stared up at the sky.

"Here's to another year being single I guess." Sanji muttered, making light of his love life.

"You're single?" Zoro asked.

"Would I be here with you if I wasn't?" Sanji sassed back. "No offense, as 'lovely' as your company is, if I has a significant other I would be with them."

"Them?" Zoro questioned, spotting the strange wording.

"I'm bisexual." Sanji explained sarcastically. "Surprise."

Zoro went silent. _Cute man is available and is open to dudes good to know-wait no, Roronoa Zoro, you are not going after someone you just met._

Before he could stop himself, the kendo instructor subconsciously looked over at Sanji again. Taking in the lithe body, soft golden hair and incredible blue eye, Zoro could feel his restraint slipping. _Not now gay thoughts._

_...Should I go for it?_

"…you don't have to be single this year you know."

Sanji whipped his head to the side in shock. The green haired man beside him was blushing like mad. Already subconsciously smiling, Sanji leaned in towards the slightly larger men.

"Are you trying to ask me out? A total stranger that you happen to meet because of some weird supernatural stuff happening?"

Zoro could only give a shrug, too embarrassed to form a proper sentence.

Sanji went silent and returned his attention back to the sky. He could hear the far off counting down reaching its final seconds. He could also feel the tanned man growing more restless by the second.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

_Fuck it._

Leaning over Sanji pressed a chaste kiss on Zoro's cheek. Moving back Sanji grinned at the dumbstruck expression on the other man's face.

"Happy new year Marimo." Sanji said, thoroughly enjoying the red flush spread on the tan skin. "You now have good luck for the rest of the year."

Getting up and brushing off himself, Sanji gently handed Blue back to Zoro. Sanji smiled down at the still silent man cheekily. "You'll need it."

Zoro could only give confused sputtering as an answer.

"I'm not that easily won over. You're first challenge is to try and obtain my number." Sanji grinned, turning his attention to equally mischievous-looking Green cradled carefully in his hands. "Let's run for it Green!"

Hitching up his yukata, Sanji laughed as he heard the indigent shout of Zoro behind him as he gave chase.

_Looks like I'm going to have a lucky year as well._

* * *

The being gave a satisfied stretch as she stared at the happy couple with delight. Looks like the two are now officially on a way to a relationship. The being gave a small dance of victory when a vibration in her pocket sounded in her pocket. Looking at the caller ID the being gave a sigh of annoyance and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Grandpa." She greeted monotonously.

"Don't hello me young lady!" An elderly voice scolded into her ear. "I have told now and I have told you many times before, you do not mess with the string of fate!"

"Oh, come on! I made your job easier!" The mythical being complained, absentmindedly drawing in the air, once again creating something new.

"You still messed with-"

"Yeah I know I messed with fate but newsflash! We're supposed to." The being complained. "We're supposed to decide soulmates and partners for life."

"I also already had this one covered! It was supposed to take time." The old man cried exasperatedly into to his side of the phone.

"Yeah, no, you've been dawdling for 4 years, I just gave the final little push that's all." The being told her elder. "Besides it's not like the end of the world or anything. In fact…"

The being smiled at the laughing blond and the scowling but blushing green head each holding her gifts. "I think I did a pretty good job."

"…Alright, you did do a rather impressive matchmaking for someone who just draws." The man grudgingly agreed, also able to see the happy couple. "You sure do have an interesting way of getting couples together…"

"Aw, thank you Grandpa. I do my best." The being smiled, holding out her latest creations. Two pairs brown eyes stared back, one calculating and one extremely childlike. "I'm already moving onto my next one~"

"What? Wait no-" the man panicked but the mythical being hanged up.

"Sorry Grandpa, but you have a tendency of not letting soulmates meet when they should. Maximum for me of 'meant to be' people not meeting is two years. Just leave this to me." The being spoke to the air. Feeling the wind tug at her hair made her laugh slightly, being able to practically feel her superior's annoyance.

_Now,_ the being spied the two obsidian haired men that coincidentally were friends of her last job. One happy, childish monkey and one socially awkward penguin.

The being smiled. _Time to do my job._

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. May or may not have more chapters in the future.  
> Tell me what you think! I love feedback.


End file.
